Pokémon: The Journey of Lustful Encounters
by Sage the Ero Harem Kami
Summary: Full Summary is inside so I'll say that this'll be a very MATURE rated story with pretty much every chapter having a lemon in the future and while there is plot there is also plenty of lewdness. OC Male Trainer x Various Female Pokémon. OC Trainer X Large Harem/Twin Hyper Cocks/Poképhilia/Transformations/Anthros/BBC. If you have suggestions for future Pokemon please drop a review.


**-Summary-**

**RonI was late in getting a traditional starter at the lab so he intends to catch his own Pokémon in the wild so he can start his journey on time and escape his shitty foster family. But while searching he comes across a female shiny Arcanine that seems to be suffering through her heat. What will happen when these two interact and how will said interaction affect RonI's interaction with most Pokemon throughout his journey.**

* * *

_**The world we live in is filled with mysteries and amazing creatures known as Pokémon which is short for Pocket Monsters. Pokémon have awesome powers over the very elements of the world such as fire, water, and ice for example and come in many different shapes and sizes. Pokémon are always helping us out with people's everyday life from simple manual labor like construction working to police work, and some just keep them for pets and companionship. Most, however, like to use them for competition in a popular sport known as the Pokémon League where two trainers put their Pokémon against one another to see who is the strongest. Whether you're a boy or girl you can qualify to receive a Pokémon license by the age of 16 but some choose to wait a bit longer. This is one such story where our hero has waited passed the required age to begin his journey due to personal reasons that may be explained later on. Let's take a lot at how he's doing now that he's become of age, shall we?**_

**Chapter 1: A new way to catch Pokémon**

**Professor Oak's Laboratory - Pallet Town**

"I'm sorry my boy but I just gave away the last of my starters to the other new trainers an hour ago. You'll have to wait at least a month before the new batch comes in to start your journey, " The grandfatherly Professor Oak said apologetically to the dejected young man before him. He was dressed in a simple red sweater, khaki pants, brown loafer shoes, and the traditional white lab coat most professors seem to where.

The young man's name is RonI Fauna Janpu, or you could simply call him Ron or RJ for short if you wish. He's an 18-year-old young man standing at 4ft 7in with milk chocolate brown skin, black eyes with the irises being silver, and onyx black hair that was styled into a large curly fluffy afro that seemed to be the size of a large pumpkin. His attire is a sky blue sleeveless turtleneck shirt that hugged his form snuggly, a pair of forest camo cargo pants with side pockets held up by a black belt, and a pair of black and white checkered sneakers rest on his feet. He's also wearing a pair of black and white checkered wristbands and a pair of silver-rimmed combat goggles with rainbow tints rest around his head to keep his hair out of his face. Finally, he has a tie-dyed rainbow-colored bandanna tied around his left arm in between his shoulder and elbow and a matching backpack on his back.

"Professor Oak are you sure that there's no possible way to get them here faster?" RonI practically pleaded. "I really don't want to spend another month longer with my foster family than I have to."

"I know that RonI but my hands are completely tied unless you wanna try your luck at going into the nearby woods to find you a Pokémon to catch that is," Oak suggested making the boy's eyes light up a bit.

"Really? I can catch a Pokémon without having to battle it, is it even legal?" RonI asked with new hope.

"But of course! You may have to find a weaker one like say a Rattata, a Pidgey, or a Caterpie for example but you should be able to find you something that strikes your fancy," The elder man explained.

"Sir I will take a flipping Magikarp if I come across it just so I can start my journey today, all need now is a Pokedex and some Pokeballs and I'm set!" RonI said vigorously. _'Plus I won't have to be around my foster family anymore.'_

"Way ahead of you my boy!" Oak chuckled as he handed him a classic Gen 1 Pokedex which RonI took gleefully. "I know how much you loved my first designs of the Pokedex over the others so I updated and upgraded it with all the functions the newer models have retaining its classic form. I hope it's to your liking?"

"Hell yeah, it's to my liking! Thank you, Professor," RonI said gratefully as he looked over his new dex and noticed it was colored the same design as his shoes and wristbands.

"It was my pleasure now before I forget you'll need these Pokeballs as well," Oak said handing RonI a dozen standard Pokeballs. "You'll need them if you're going to catch your new partner and I'd suggest going into the woods at the South end of the town as you'll likely find a more variety of Pokemon there."

"Thanks for the advice Professor Oak, " RonI said before stashing his Pokeballs in his large afro and placing his Pokedex in his right side pocket.

"One of these days you're gonna tell me how you manage to keep things in your hair like that RonI," Oak said while eyeing the young man's hair with a critical eye.

"That's a secret I'll be taking to my grave my good sir, " RonI said cheekily getting a snort from the elder man. "Wish me luck sir, I'll swing by through here before I leave and show you, my partner!" With that, the afro-haired boy made a mad dash out the door and headed towards the forest that was south of the town like Oak instructed.

"I'll hold you to that and good luck RonI!" Oak called out with a grin and shake of his head.

**Pallet Town Woods - RonI's POV**

It didn't take me to reach the woods as I'm a pretty fast runner when I want to be. As I strolled through the woods I can see various Pokémon like Pidgey, Rattata, Caterpie, Weedle, and even a Venonat and Nidoran pair from time to time. And while they could all be powerful in their own right when raised well I didn't want to go catch happy and caught whoever I see. I wanted to catch me only one Pokémon here as they would be my starter and partner throughout my journey through the regions.

"Okay, where to look?" I ponder to myself as I walked around while looking at my surroundings. "There's gotta be a really good Pokémon here somewhere that would be perfect for my partner."

As I walked I couldn't help but take in my surroundings, while the Pallet Woods wasn't as majestic and huge like some other forest in the other regions it still had its own charm to it. Plenty of large trees and lush vegetation for Pokémon to call home and gather food, to them it was like a little paradise and a great place to raise young Pokemon.

"Yeah, this place is pret- OH SHIT!" I began but then yell in fright as I trip on a root which caused me to tumble down a hill like a bowling ball.

"MAKE...THE...WORLD….STOP….SPINNING...PLEASE!"

As if the universe was answering my plea, I crashed upside down back first at the base of a large tree with an audible thud making some leaves fall onto me.

"Thank you," I groan out with swirls in my eyes and Staryus dancing around my head.

As I got to my feet and dust myself off I noticed several trees nearby that were bunched together, causing my eyes to widen and my jaw to drop before it breaks out into a wide grin.

"No way!" I quietly exclaimed as I got closer. "It's a hidden grotto!" Hidden grottos were great places to find useful items, hidden treasure, and even rare Pokémon! " Lady luck is smiling upon me today baby!"

I quietly made my way inside the grotto, taking note that it appeared to be leading me toward what looked like a small cave, with the floor covered in grass and sunlight beaming through a crack from the top of the ceiling. There are also a few small flowers here and there as well with some patches of moss growing along the walls.

"Huh, this is pretty cozy, to be honest. Maybe I can make this into a secret base like they do in Hoenn or something."

I then started hearing strange noises echoing throughout the grotto that sounded like pants and whines, confusing me greatly.

"What in the world?" I asked myself as I entered the cave.

I then saw what was making the strange noises, and felt myself atomically blush so red that Groudon would be green with envy.

The source of the noises was bigger than normal female Arcanine with yellowish gold fur instead of orange. She was facing away from me, rubbing her pussy with a paw as she lay on her belly with her ass facing my direction.

'_Sweet mother of Mew is that Arcanine masturbating?! I never thought I'd witness something like this in my life,' _I think to myself while gulping in anticipation. '_But I can't look away, I wanna see how far she'll go before she stops!'_

I quietly made my way closer on my tiptoes as I watched the provocative scene before me. This poor girl must be in heat as her pussy is dripping a lot more juices than usually if what my studies have told me. I could feel myself getting hard at the sight but I kept myself in control cause if I popped a boner now I wouldn't be able to calm down for hours.

'_Okay just a little close RonI, just a little-' _I should've been watching where I was going but due to my haste, I didn't notice the dead twig in my path….

***SNAP***

...until it was too late as the noise made the Arcanine stop pleasuring herself and turn to look at who interrupted her orgasm with her dark navy blue eyes set in a fiery glare, making me sweat like a Mamoswine in the summer.

"...oh shit," Was all I could say as I tried to slowing back away with my hands up as the Arcanine stood up on all fours to tower over me a menacing growl. I was able to estimate that her height was at least over seven feet making her way above the average height of her species, and I could see the strong muscles on her fluffy four-legged form as well. Before I could admire her form a bit more I saw her take a inhale of breath…

"OH SHIT!"

...before spitting a basketball sized fireball at me, making me roll out of the way at the last second. I looked to my previous location and paled as I saw a patch of grass completely scorched while it looked like the ground was cracked from the attack.

"My God an **Ember **did that much damage, how strong is she?!" I screamed in fright making the legendary dog turn in my direction and begin to slowly stalk over to me, taking her time in doing it as she knew I had no place to run. '_Crap what am I gonna do now? There's no way I can fight her and I can't risk trying to catch her with a Pokeball as she'll just break out and be even more pissed.'_

The Arcanine was starting to get closer with small flames spewing out of her mouth while she snarled at me fiercely, she must've really hated getting interrupted during her private time.

'_Wait a minute…..that's it! I can use her being in heat to my advantage and I do have the right equipment for it. Fuck it, if she kills me afterward at least I won't die a virgin. Here goes everything!' _I screamed in my head as I quickly unbuckled my pants and dropped them and my underwear down to the floor.

The Arcanine stopped her advance being a mere seven steps away as she stared at my groin in surprise, shock, and what appeared to be slight awe and lust. I didn't blame her especially considering what I'm packing below the belt, not only am I more hung than a Rapidash I have two twin cocks instead of the normal one. According to my private doctor, it's some rare mutation that happens to human males once every 8,000 years making them more fertile and endowed in more ways than one. I've had to hide this secret from my foster family and others because I didn't wanna be teased or treated as freak nor did I want any crazy scientist to try and make me into a lab rat. Hell, I've been mistaken to be gay as I haven't shown any interest in human girls but it's because I know they're too small and won't be able to get even the head in them when I'm fully erect is why I don't try to get into any relationships with a woman.

'_But I won't have to worry about that with you as you're a big girl aren't you?' _I asked myself mentally as I can't help but chuckle as the large dog was openly drooling at my twin rods with her tail wagging in anticipation and I could see her leaking from between her legs. '_Now that she knows what I have to offer it's time to see if she'll take the bait and let her needs for pleasure overtake her need for revenge.'_

"Hey I'm sorry I interrupted you while you were just trying to get your rocks off," I apologized getting the Arcanine to shake her head and look at me with a frown as she remembered what had happened just a few minutes prior. "But how about this I help you with your heat and you promise not to burn me alive afterward, either way, we both when so what do ya say?"

The yellow gold dog seems to ponder the offer for a minute before nodding with a rough "Arca" making me smile.

'_This is gonna be fun.' _I thought to myself.

**Lemon Start - 3rd POV**

"Alright! Now just give me a minute to get comfortable," RonI said as he stripped out of all his clothes sans his goggles and wristbands and walked up to the large dog, who was now sitting on her haunches and bending her head down to his level. He reached up and gently cupped her furry cheeks in his hands making her raise an eyebrow at him before her eyes widened in surprise as he pulled her into a soft kiss. He didn't know why He did this as He thought it just felt right, but she didn't seem to complain as soon they're swapping spit with his small nimble tongue being dominated by her long rough doggy tongue. He didn't care as he was enjoying this new exotic feeling and wanted it to last forever but sadly it couldn't as they broke off for air, giving deep panting breaths as they stared into each other eyes.

She then put a paw on his chest which was able to cover his entire torso and gently pushed him onto his knees, before then making him lay on his back, his two cocks laying limply against his legs as his basketball-sized balls rested on the soft grass.

She stood over his groin and lowered her head till it was level with his cocks and she took a large whiff, inhaling his musk and scent. She then licked one of them, making him hiss in pleasure as her doggy tongue ran along one of his lengths. She licked again, and again, and again, alternating between cocks as she licked his full mast which was a whopping 28in long and 7in thick before she stopped to stare at them in wonder at his sizes. She then positions herself so that her big thick furry ass was right above RonI's head and lowered herself onto him so that her leaking fire pussy and puckered asshole was right in his face.

"For me? You shouldn't have," RonI joked while gripping her ass in his hands and playing with it. The Arcanine gave a playful scoff while wiggling her ass up and down a bit. Getting the message loud and clear the young man licked his lips, pulled her ass down more, and latched his lips onto he leaking sex and began to eat her out with gusto.

The big fire dog gave a whining moan at the treatment her partner was giving her, she's licked her own pussy before for pleasure but this was the first time someone has licked her pussy for her and the difference of pleasure was much different. She could definitely get used to this treatment as she was panting more and more than she usually would when she pleasures herself.

She then felt something boop her nose and looked to see her human partner's impressive cocks were standing tall and rigid and begging for similar attention she was receiving from her human. She started licking the again, before she opened her mouth and inserted the tip of one of the cocks into her mouth, sucking on it as she began taking more of it into her mouth, while she used her paws to stroke the other one and his balls.

He moaned into her pussy as he felt her hot mouth take more of him, sending small waves of pleasure coursing through his body. He trailed his tongue from her pussy to her taint and started trailing it around the ring of flesh before he pressed the tip into the hole, causing her to whine around his cock.

She soon found herself only able to take half of his cock into her mouth, and pulled back till only the tip was in her mouth, sucking on it for a few seconds before she went back down. They soon settled into a rhythm, with him licking her two holes while she bobbed and sucked on one of his shafts. Loud lewd slurping sounds echoed throughout the grotto as both human and Pokémon worked in harmony to bring each other to orgasm.

Arcanine was the first to break as she gave a loud growling moan of pleasure as she started to spray down RonI with her warm sweet yet tangy juices, covering his entire face in it and unknowingly marking him as her mate.

The intense vibrations caused him to go over the edge as well, crying out as one cock erupted cum straight into her greedy gullet and his second cock shot cum straight into the air before landing on her face, front paws, and some on her back. It should also be noted that RonI doesn't cum in spurts or buckets but gallons as the Arcanine was having trouble slowing it all if her overstuffed cheeks were anything to go by and her entire face and back were getting soaked in thick creamy sperm. With her once thick fluffy majestic fur now becoming a soggy sticky mess as she's coated in layers of the young human's spunk.

And she loved every second of it.

Once their orgasms finally die down and Arcanine pulled her maw off her lover's cock, she collapsed on her side gasping for breath while they basked in the afterglow. Neither spoke a word as they just lied there, trying to slow their rapidly beating hearts at one of the best orgasms they ever had. Which was doubly so as RonI has never had an orgasm in his life since he was never able to bring himself to a full orgasm by himself.

"Arceus above that was awesome," RonI panted out as he propped himself in a sitting position to look at his fluffy lover with a large smile on his face. "I hope my skill was to your liking girl, I've never done anything like that before with a woman and you're my first for doing something like this."

"Arca!" The yellow gold dog barked in happiness with her tail wagging from side to side. She then noticed her human lover's cocks were still standing tall and proud even after the massive orgasm she helped him reach. "Canine~" The massive dog growled seductively while giving our hero half-lidded eyes making him match her look with his own.

"Oh don't worry girl I still have plenty left in me," RonI said as he stood up and stretched a bit while pooping any kinks out of his system before walking over to her and kneeling down at her backend with his cocks bouncing lightly. She automatically moves to get into the doggy position but is stopped by her lovers next words.

"Roll on your back for me girl, I want to look into your eyes while I fuck you into submission my sexy puppy."

Arcanine blushed behind her cum covered fur but complied with his command and rolled onto her back with her hind legs spread wide and her forelegs folded up against her chest. She was panting happily in eager anticipation with her tongue lolled and her tail wagging wildly on the ground with her naughty bits on full display for her mate. The message was crystal clear as day for RonI, fuck me hard and fuck me roughly until we're both fully satisfied.

And fuck her he shall.

"Okay girl, bare with me for a moment," RonI said as he grabs both his cocks, one in each hand, and guided them to her awaiting leaking sex and puckered star. He places one against her pussy while the other was touching her asshole making her shudder in anticipation. He started to wiggle his cocks a bit against her holes while he muttered to himself. "Just gotta get adjusted a bit so that the tips can just…pop…right..._**IN**_!

With a sharp thrust and two audible POPS, RonI was successfully able to get the heads of his cocks inside Arcanine's pussy and asshole respectively, which were both very hot inside while also making said fire dog howl in surprise and pleasure as she spasmed at the large intruders invading her lower holes.

"Holy fucking Mew tits you feel so hot inside!" RonI gasped in both surprise and pleasure while grabbing Arcanine's hind legs while she just whined pitifully in pleasure. "But let's see how much you can take before we really get serious girl, don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

He then started slowly pushing forward, sending his cocks deeper and deeper into her, until after much effort he hilted himself inside her all the way at the base. He then stayed still for a minute or two so she could get used to his sizes, petting her fluffy chest to comfort her as he waited for her to give the okay.

After a few minutes, Arcanine nodded, giving him the okay. He nodded and began to slowly pull out, till only the tips were remaining inside. He then pushed forward, hilting himself again and making her whine in pleasure and slight pain.

He kept this rhythm up for a while before he slowly began to speed up over time as flesh and fur met in lewd harmonic music as the two lovers passionately made love with each other. As they fucked, he looked up at Arcanine, only to see that she was in absolute bliss, her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she drooled.

He reached out towards her head and gently took hold of her head, before bringing her in for a deep kiss, making her whine in pleasure as he continued to ram into her. Soon she couldn't take the intense love making any more and was the first to come once again while breaking the steamy kiss and howling in pleasure as she started spraying her juices all over his crotch, with her pussy and ass clamping down on his cocks like vices.

The sensation of her pussy and ass tightening was too much for him, and he cried out as he went over the edge, his cocks erupting with cum right into both her hot holes. He leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her as best he could, while she locked her legs around him as he began fucking her like a jackhammer, sending more cum and pleasure into her.

Her womb and belly began swelling as he pumped gallon after gallon of cum into her like a broken fire hydrant. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, his orgasm started to subside and he started to gently pull out of her well-fucked holes.

Arcanine moaned wantonly as her mate's cocks left her with a wet plop as her pussy and ass started to gush out a river of cum. She watched as her human stood up to stretch and catch his breath but her eyes were still on his still very hard cocks that were dirty with both their juices. Her mate must not still be fully satisfied like her, she had to use one more tactic to get his rocks off one more time.

RonI breathed satisfactorily as he calmed down from his second orgasm of the day before he noticed the Arcanine start to move again. He was curious as to what she was doing before his eyes widened as she rolled over onto her belly with her front laying down on the ground and her back was tilted up high into the air. Her big fluffy ass and well-fucked holes were on full display for him again as she shook her large rump from side to side causing some of his cum to fly out of her holes.

"Damn so you're just as insatiable as me huh girl?" RonI asks with a shake of his head.

The gold yellow fire dog just whined wantingly, shaking her backside more with her tongue hanging out as she looked back at her mate submissively.

"Well, who am I to deny a woman what she wants, especially a pretty puppy like you," RonI said as he walked up behind the large dog and lined up his rods with her holes before ramming into her balls deep making her howl at the rough treatment. "Then it's my duty to fuck you silly until you're a drooling cum filled mess isn't it?" He asked playfully while kneading her fluffy ass like dough and giving few slaps before he started to fuck her at a medium pace.

Arcanine howled in pleasure as they continued to fuck over and over, with her orgasming at least another eight times before her legs gave out and her lower ass crashed to the ground throwing RonI off her.

This didn't deter the young man a bit as he got up again and began to plow the large dog relentlessly again like he was a well-oiled sex machine. As RonI continued to fuck his fire bitch slut Arcanine knew that it was gonna be a long while before he was satisfied again and just laid there and let him use her as he pleased.

It wouldn't be another three hours before RonI felt like he needed to cum again. During that time he'd had the Arcanine suck his cocks off again with her hot maw while giving him more paw jobs with her giant pads. He also had them in a different position than before with him laying down on his back while the large fire dog was bouncing up and down his cocks cowgirl position.

"That's it, girl, just a little more, I'm about to blow any second now," RonI moaned out as he started to thrust up into Arcanine who only whined in acknowledgment.

He then cried out once more as his cocks erupted with cum, filling her up once more. He continued to thrust into her as his orgasm continued, making her belly swell again for what felt like an eternity before his orgasm tapered off.

"Good girl," He said as Arcanine gave a tired yet satisfied smile before she collapsed on top of him, her holes leaking seed around his cocks as they began to soften inside her. He stroked her fur affectionately before he closed his eyes and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Lemon End**

It was another hour and a half before RonI regained consciousness and when he did he hissed as the sunlight shined right in his face. He blinked the sleep out of himself and took a look at his surroundings.

"Wait a second, this is the grotto, so does that mean I really, oh my Arceus I actually fucked a wild Pokémon," RonI said with wide eyes as he stared at the sleeping firedog on top of him.

Now let it be known that Poképhilia is legal in all regions so RonI won't have to be worried about going to jail but not a lot of people are really accepting of such a law. Lucky for him he did the deed in a hidden grotto of a forest that no humans normally visit so he was fine.

He down and saw that the Arcanine was sleeping on his lap, dried up cum covering her fur. He smiled, and gently patted her on the head, waking her up.

"Rise and shine girl," He said happily, causing the Arcanine to give him a lick on the cheek, making him chuckle.

"Come on, we need to get up so we can clean ourselves off," He said as he managed to push her off him and got up, stretching once he was fully up. "Do you know of any nearby streams or ponds we could wash off in?" He asked her, turning to see her stretching as she got up before she nodded and started walking off, with a bit of a limp in her step.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He cried as he quickly went after her, grabbing his clothes as he did so.

She led him out of the grotto and through the woods for a few minutes before arriving at a small pond.

"Arcanine," She said to him before she stepped into the pond, wetting her fur.

"Thanks, girl," He replied before he got into the pond himself, the cold water causing him to shiver as he washed clean.

Once he was done, he got out of the pond and air dried off and then he started getting dressed. As he did so, a thought occurred to him that maybe Arcanine could be his first Pokémon.

"Hey, girl?" He asked, turning to her. She was in the midst of cleaning her tail, and paused, looking up at him with a tilted head. "I was wondering, would you like to come with me and be my first Pokémon?"

The Arcanine looked at the human with intrigue as he continued talking. "See the reason I'm out here was that I was supposed to catch a Pokémon to be my starter as I was late to get a traditional one this morning. When I stumbled upon the grotto I was excited to find a rare Pokémon and I found you and well you know what happened afterward."

The large dog snorted a laugh while RonI just chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah not one of my best moments but I'm glad I did otherwise we wouldn't have had the moment we did together, " RonI said with a blush. He didn't see it but his words made the shiny Pokémon blush as well but she looked the other way before he could notice. "What I'm trying to say is this...Arcanine...would you please become my first Pokémon and partner?"

There was silence between both human and Pokémon as they stared into each other's eyes with only the sounds of the wind could be heard. After what felt like an eternity Arcanine climbed out of the pond and walked up to stand in front of RonI, her tall frame towering over the smaller human making him a little nervous.

"Uhhhh did I say something wrong or- ahhhh what the hell man?!" RonI began before yelling in annoyance as the large dog began to furiously shake herself dry while getting the young man wet again in the process. "Was that really necessary?" RonI asked in deadpan while he was dripping wet, again.

"Nine! Arcanine!" The now super fluffy fire dog cried with her tongue lolled out and her tail wagging happily and RonI couldn't find it in himself to stay mad at her.

"Is it safe to assume that was your way of saying yes?" RonI asked with a chuckle.

His answer was the large shiny dog to lick his face affectionately making him giggle at the gesture.

"Okay okay, I'm convinced! Now knock it off, I'm wet enough as it is," RonI laughed while gently pushing Arcanine If him so he could reach into his afro and pull out a Pokeball. "Now before we make this official I need to give you a name as I'm not gonna call you by your species name, okay?"

"Can!" Arcanine barked in agreement.

"Okay and since you're a shiny...how about I call you Yang? It means light in a different language," RonI suggested.

Arcanine seemed to ponder on the name for a bit as if saying it aloud in her head a bit before she gave a firm nod and happy bark in agreement.

"Alright then it's settled, Yang will be your new name," RonI said with a smile while enlarging the Pokeball and holding it out towards the large dog. "Now all you need to do is push this button on the ball and you'll be my partner."

The Arcanine now named Yang sniffed the ball for a brief moment before pushing the button with her nose. It snapped open and she was then sucked into it with a flash of white light and once she was inside did it snap shut again.

One shake….two shakes….three shakes….twitch.

***PING***

Once the ball made that glorious sound that all trainers loved to hear did RonI whoop for joy and did a little happy dance.

"Hell yes baby! I caught my partner Pokémon on the first try!" RonI cheered to the heavens before looking at the ball holding his partner and then tossing it up into the air. "Come on out Yang!"

In a flash of blue light, his new partner Yang appeared a bit dazed but okay.

"How do ya feeling girl?" RonI asked his partner as he patted her head as she gave a whine before glaring at her Pokéball and growling a big. "Guess you're not one who likes to stay in their Pokeballs. Well, no worries, you can stay out of your Pokéball as much as you want unless we need to or its an emergency, how's that?"

"Arca!" Yang cried out in agreement.

"Cool! Now come on, we need to make a quit pit stop to Professor before we head off on our journey," RonI said before walking towards the forest exit. "Let's get going, Yang!"

He didn't make it ten feet before Yang grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and slung him onto her back making him yelp as he landed on her soft fur. He looked into her eyes with them saying "I'm way faster than you so just lead me in the right direction."

"Okay fair point your way is much faster," RonI chuckled while sitting up more straight and grabbing onto her mane like fur for support. "Alright Yang, full speed ahead girl!"

Yang gave a bark of acknowledgment before racing off towards the forest exit with RonI whooping all the way and having one thought on his mind.

'_Professor Oak's probably gonna lose his shit when he sees Yang, hope he doesn't give himself a heart attack from it.'_

**Professor Oak's Lab - RonI's POV**

"HOW ON ARCEUS GREEN EARTH DID YOU FIND A SPECIMEN LIKE THIS ONE RONI?!" One Professor Oak screamed with awe as he zoomed around my Pokémon like a kid in a candy store checking over and probing Yang making her a bit uncomfortable.

When we got back the old man literally sprinted outside so fast I thought he was using **Quick Attack **for a split second as he ran around my startled partner to examine her. I didn't blame him as Yang was both a shiny and way bigger than any other Arcanine of her species plus he's a Pokemon Professor, it's his job to check these things out.

"Called it," I said with a laugh while standing to the side and answering his question. "I stumbled upon her in a Hidden Grotto somewhere in the Pallet Woods and I accidentally startled her. She fired an **Ember **that was the size of a basketball at me but I was able to dodge. After a bit of Rattata and Persian, we were able to come to an agreement and now she's my partner to make a long story short."

I decided not to tell him the part where I fucked the giant dog after I stumbled onto he masturbating for obvious reasons. I know that Professor Oak is an okay guy but I didn't want to risk it and find out he's secretly Anti-Poképhilia.

"Well I must say that you did a fantastic job at earning her trust my boy," Oak said as he opened Yang's mouth and peered inside. "These are quite the canines on her!"

This appeared to be the last straw for Yang as I noticed she gave the old man a glare, probably not used to old professors prodding her like a science experiment. I then saw about a dozen grapefruit sized balls of compressed phantom energy circled around her form before they locked onto the still oblivious Oak.

"Um Professor Oak," I called out nervously. "I think you might wanna st-"

***BOOM***

"YEOUCH!" The old man yelled in pain from being blasted and collapsed on the ground smoking and twitching with his hair a mess in a miniature afro.

"...never mind," I deadpanned with a sweatdrop while Yang just snorted. "Nice to know that your **Hidden Power **is the ghost typing though, speaking of which I should probably scan you with my Pokedex and check your stats," I said with thought as I pulled out my Pokedex and opened it.

"_**Salutations RonI Fauna Janpu!" **_The device spoke out with a chipper robotic voice making me jump a bit in surprise. "_**I am Dexy, the Advanced Artificial Intelligence of your current Pokedex. How can I be of assistance to you?"**_

"Um hi Dexy, I was wondering if you can give me any information on my partner Pokemon Yang for me? She's my Arcanine," I asked.

"_**Certainly, that is my primary function after all! Please point me at the Pokémon you wish for me to scan." **_

I did as I was told and pointed Dexy at Yang who looked at me with a tilted head of curiosity. Soon a holographic image of an Arcanine showed up and the A.I. started to speak again.

" _**Scan Complete and match found, Arcanine the Legendary Pokémon and the evolved form of Growlithe via a Fire Stone. This Pokémon is also Female. 'Arcanines are known for their high speed and it is said they are capable of running over 6,200 miles in a single day and night. The fire that blazes wildly within this Pokémon's body is its source of power. Overflowing with beauty and majesty, this strong Pokémon appears in ancient Eastern folklore and Legends tell of its fighting alongside a general and conquering a whole country. **__**Its magnificent bark conveys a sense of majesty and anyone hearing it can't help but grovel before it.' Primary note: the different coloration of its fur means its a Shiny Pokémon. Secondary note: this Pokemon is quite larger than the average size of its species.**_

I couldn't help but give a whistle at the description at Yang's species, it was all spot on and gave me some extra info about her than any normal dex does.

"That's a lot of good info Dexy, thank you for that," I said to the A.I in gratitude.

"_**Of course RonI, you are most welcome! Would you like to see the stats of your Pokémon such as her abilities and current movepool?"**_

"Yes please," I answered immediately and a holo stats screen popped up in front of me.

* * *

**Yang's Battle Stats**

**Species: Arcanine**

**Nature: Rash**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Hidden Ability: Justified**

**Movepool: Ember, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Extreme Speed, Crunch, Close Combat, Dig, Iron Tail, Double Kick, Morning Sun, Sunny Day, Thrash, Flare Blitz, Protect, Hidden Power, Attract, Overheat, Ariel Ace, Solarbeam, Double Team, Outrage, Wild Charge, Dragon Pulse, Safeguard**

**HPT: Ghost**

**Yang's Extra Stats**

**Fur Color: Golden Yellow with Black stripes**

**Eye Color: Dark Navy Blue**

**Height: 7ft 8in**

**Weight: 635 lbs**

**Caught Location: Pallet Town Woods, Kanto Region **

**National Dex #: 059**

* * *

"..."

I could only stare at the screen with wide bug eyes and my jaw hanging slack and lose. I had a sneaking suspicion that Yang was not a wild Pokémon and this just proved my suspicion! No wild Pokémon can learn a lot of these moves without the use of TMs and/or with the help of Tutors. Now there is one major question in my head that needs to be answered.

"Why in the absolute fresh hell would someone wanna release such a powerful Pokémon like you in the first place?!" I yell pointing at Yang who just gave a whine in confusion. "You've got all these kickass moves, you're bigger than any normal Arcanine of your breed, and you're a freaking shiny! What could have possessed someone to not want an amazing and beautiful Pokémon like you?" I swear I saw Yang's cheeks go red for a split second after my last comment.

"Unfortunately Ronl, some people raise Pokémon like Yang here so they can later sell them off later for high profit," Professor Oak stated sadly as he got up off the ground. "There's usually no love or trust between them and in some cases, the Pokémon may use the skills they've been forced to learn to escape into the wild. That is probably what happened with Yang here."

"What?!" I cried in absolute fury and disgust, pissed off at what I had just heard. "Professor that's gotta be borderline Pokémon Abuse! Why isn't nobody doing anything about this?"

"You just answered your own question my boy," Oak said sagely. "It's legal as long as the ones raising and training the Pokémon don't actually cause any physical or mental harm on them, then it's technically not abuse and the authorities can do nothing about it."

"That's beyond messed up on so many levels sir," I said while shaking my head in disgust.

"I know my boy but luckily they're only a handful of people in the world that do that kind of job and it's usually for the rich and powerful," Oak said. "But enough about that, now that you have your partner I take it you'll be heading off and beginning your journey?"

"That's right sir," I answered, calming down a little. "I plan on heading to Viridian City and spend the night in the Pokécenter before heading into Viridian Forest to catch probably two new Pokémon that I can train and bond with Yang for the next 2 to 3 weeks the next morning. Once that's done I'll head to Pewter City and enter the tournament I've been hearing about to gain battle experience and then I'll battle Gym Leader Brock."

"Once again you never cease to amaze me RonI, if more young trainers would take the time to sit down and plan ahead like you I wouldn't have to worry about the future generations so much," Oak said with a laugh making me chuckle a bit as well.

"Yeah but nobody's perfect Professor and that includes me as well," I comment humbly. "Everyone has their faults and that's what makes us human."

"Wise words from one so young my boy," Oak said giving his signature grandfatherly smile. "Well I shouldn't keep you two held up any longer, you should hustle and get to the Viridian Pokécenter before it gets dark."

"Right, thank you again for everything sir," I said as I turned to my partner. "Come on Yang, let's get going."

Yang gave a bark of approval and leaned down so I could climb on top of her back easier and once I was situated I started to guide her towards our next destination but not before Oak called out to us.

"One more piece of advice RonI." Yang and I turned to look at him as his face broke out into a knowing grin. "If you're going to have some fun with each other outside, make sure you find a way to better cover the smell of sex besides just splashing yourselves with water."

I almost fell off of Yang's back and had a heart attack when Professor Samuel Mother Fucking Oak had just called out on exactly what I did to get Yang. "WHAT!? I-I-I don't know what yo-"

"Oh calm down RonI I'm not upset with you, on the contrary, I'm proud of you for being more open-minded with human/Pokémon relationships than most of the trainers coming through my doors," Oak laughed out making me breathe a lot easier. "Besides in my youth I had a few sexual escapes with my female Pokémon and I know the look of satisfaction after having mind-blowing sex with them when I see it."

"Um t-thank you for being understanding Professor," I said timidly while rubbing Yang's neck affectionately. "I didn't tell you about it because I was worried you were against this kind of relationship between humans and Pokémon so I just wanted to be cautious."

"I understand my boy and you were right to be cautious as while it's legal in every Region, Poképhilia is still very frowned upon by a lot of the human populace. Be careful of who you trust with the knowledge RonI because I wouldn't put it past some people to try and get physical with their displeasure," Oak said seriously.

"Don't worry sir I'll be careful and I won't be alone because I got Yang watching my back this time around, right girl?" I said patting Yang's head.

"Arca!" My partner said with a fanged grin making us both chuckle.

"I don't doubt that anyway get going you two and good luck on your journey," Oak said waving.

"Bye Professor! I'll see you soon!" With my farewells said I pointed Yang to the direction of Viridian City and she took off like a bullet leaving only a dust trail in her wake while I cheered for joy.

**Viridian City Pokécenter - 3rd POV**

It took about ten minutes for the duo to arrive at Viridian's Pokécenter but they were now checked in for the night and both had a large satisfying hot dinner. RonI decided to rent out one of the bathrooms meant for washing larger Pokémon like Snorlax so he could give his new partner and himself a deep scrub down and get the smell of sex of them. Unfortunately for RonI, Yang wasn't all that much into it and was being rather difficult about it.

"Yang! Come on!" Ronl whined decked in only a pair of sky blue swim trunks as Yang refused to step in. "Get in the tub!"

"Arca!" She said shaking her head side to side.

"Will you get in if I rub your belly as I clean you?" He asked, only for her to shake her head. "I'll give you some treats." She shook it again.

He sighed. "Look, Yang, I don't want to do this the hard way, so please get into the tub!" He ordered, only for her to bark at him with yet another shake of her head.

"Alright, hard way it is," He nearly growled with a throbbing tick mark. "If you don't get into the tub right now we will not have sex for 3 months and instead, I'll have sex with any new Pokémon I catch. You wouldn't want that would you?"

Yang looked at him with a shocked expression. '_He wasn't serious, was he?'_ She thought in fear.

She saw that he was being very serious and with no choice obeyed and started stepping into the tub much to his pleasure and her displeasure.

"Thank you, Yang!" RonI cheered while grabbing a brush and soap. "Now let's get you nice and clean for the night." He then splashed the water onto her fur, before soaping her up, using the brush to get any knots in her thick fur as he poured water onto her fur to remove the soap and any grime that was left over from earlier in the woods. He also made sure to wash in between her paws, her sex, and puckered star as well making her shudder a bit at his touch.

Once he was satisfied that she was clean and no longer smelled of sex, he then got out of the tub, followed by Yang, who then proceeded to shake herself dry, spraying water all over him.

He chuckled as he led the large dog to their room and closed the door before locking it. The room was rather large, with a heavily reinforced queen-sized bed that had a nightstand with an alarm clock next to it, a comfy chair, a small fridge located next to a large dresser that had a plasma screen tv on it, a sliding door that led out to a small balcony, and a door that led to the bathroom.

He whistled as he looked at the room, impressed at what he saw. "Man, this is a nice room, very cozy and spacious than what they used to be back in the day," He said as Yang hopped onto the bed before spinning in place a few times and then laying down. "Well you can get some rest girl, I'll be right back as I need to take a shower and then we'll snuggle together through the night," He said which earned him a happy bark as he got undressed before he went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him.

There was silence for a few seconds before the sound of a shower running could be heard and the young man whistling happily.

Yang lay on the bed, watching the door to the bathroom intently before she noticed his discarded clothes on the floor next to the rainbow-colored backpack. As she looked at them she got a very pervy idea as a way for payback on what RonI threatened her with earlier and a way to have some fun.

'_Threaten me with no sex and then saying you'll do it with others that will join us to add salt to the wound, will you? Well if I hide your clothes you'll have no choice but to sleep naked with me,'_ She thought with a lust filled grin. '_And if he sleeps naked, I'll be able to tease him all that much easier and get him to fuck me again. That way he'll be reminded that he's mine just as much as I'm his~'_

**20 Minutes Later**

"Phew!" RonI sighed in happy relief as he exited the bathroom with one towel around his waist and another being used to dry his massive afro. "Man, that shower felt good! It was nice that I could actually take my time in bathe properly for once and not worry about my foster family barging in, telling me I've been in long enough."

He scoffed at the notion as they took up even more time than him, hypocritical assholes. Once he was done drying his hair he went to grab his clothes...only to find his bag was gone along with the clothes he took off as well.

"What the...where the heck are my clothes and bag?" RonI asked in confusion as he looked around wildly before his eyes landed on his partner who was trying to pull off an innocent look. "Yang, did you hide my stuff?"

"Arca?" She asked back as if saying, _'What stuff?'_

"Yang seriously I need my bedclothes out of my bag and I'm not sleeping in the buff," RonI said practically begging at this point.

Yang then gave RonI a smoldering look with half-lidded eyes before hopping off the bed and turning her big fluffy ass towards him while laying her front half on the bed. She looked back at her trainer while lifting her tail up high exposing her pussy and asshole for the world to see. She looked over her shoulder and gave the now blushing atomic red RonI a smirk that said it all.

_'Fuck me like you did earlier today and I'll give you back your clothes, you know you want too~' _While swaying her ass back and forth, enticing the young man to rip off his towel, exposing his now hardening rods to do just that.

**Lemon Start**

"I'm gonna fuck you again you big fluffy tease," RonI growled lustfully while walking up behind his partner's ass and crouching down to her pussy. "But first I need to get you ready for it," He then buried his mouth into the fire dog's hot pussy and began to eat her out.

Yang moaned wantonly as her human's small but nimble tongue lashed in and out of her pussy while his hands began playing with her plump ass. He then moved from her pussy to her asshole, causing her to moan louder as he began rimming her.

He continued to alternate between her holes until she was practically gushing juices from her pussy, all the while massaging and squeezing her ass.

Right as she was about to go over the edge and orgasm, he stopped, causing her to whine in frustration and look at him.

"Don't worry, you'll get your orgasm," He teased. "But on my terms." He then got up and proceeded to push her onto the bed and make her lay down on her back.

As he lined his massive cocks up with both her holes he stopped as he gained a thoughtful look. "You know, I've always had this fantasy I wanted to try but couldn't as no human woman alive would be able to handle even one of my dicks, except for you girl."

Yang gave a cocky smile while having a small blush on her muzzle as RonI continued talking. "So you think you can handle both my dicks in one of your holes girl?" He asked with a smirk as her smile was replaced by a shocked expression.

"Arca?!" Yang barked in surprise, before looking at her trainer's massive rods that were twitching above her pussy making her whine in worry.

"You know this can be very easy if you just give me my clothes and I'll fuck you normally," RonI said innocently while lightly slapping his cocks on her pussy making the fire dog groan in want. "Or you can keep being stubborn and not tell me and I'll fuck your doggy pussy with both my monster dicks, your choice Yang."

Yang looked at her human's thick rods again and while she was nervous, she was very curious about how they both would feel inside one of her holes at once. She thought about it for a few seconds, before she shook her head and barked, "Arcanine!" saying that she would not give him his clothes!

"Alright have it your way," RonI said with a smirk while holding a cock in each hand and then pushing them together so they were touching and started to stroke them which started to make large globs of pre-cum splurt out of the tips and he lathered his cocks until they were completely covered while glistening with his natural lube.

Yang gulped knowing what was coming next as her human poised both of his fat cock heads at her quivering sex.

"You'll have to help me out a little bit girl, spread your pussy open a bit more with your paws," RonI instructed.

Yang did as he asked and RonI pressed both his cockheads against her soaking wet entrance making the Arcanine shudder in anticipation. He then slowly pushed the heads into her entrance, making her whine in discomfort and pleasure as he went deeper and deeper into her constricting hot depths until her furry hips met his crotch and his heavy balls slapped against her ass.

"Sweet mother of Arceus and Mew," RonI gasped in absolute bliss as he looked down at his partner's belly. When only one of his cocks was in her pussy it made a very noticeable bulge but with two, it made it look like an Arbok was inside her head first.

Yang's pants and whines brought him out of his stupor as she looked at him with begging eyes, wanting him to move already.

"Don't worry girl we're just gonna take this slow at first alright?" RonI said soothingly to his Pokémon.

Yang nodded as he started slowly pulling out of her, causing her to whine in pleasure as she felt his thick shafts slide against her walls. He stopped when only the tips were inside, and slowly pushed all the way back in before he pulled out once more. He continued to do this for a while, slowly building a rhythm as Yang adjusted to the two girthy shafts inside her.

"There...we...go...girl," RonI panted out with each thrust. "It feels...nice...now...dosen't it?"

Yang gave a soft howl of pleasure with her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her human steadily fucked her with both monster rods scraping against the inside of her pussy. She felt more full than she has ever felt in her entire life and she loved every second of it with every thrust going in and out of her.

"Get ready girl…I'm about to really go all out now," RonI warned while putting the large dog's legs over his shoulders and gripped her thighs tighter. He then started thrusting into her like a jackhammer, making her yelp and howl in pleasure. His cocks rubbed against her insides as he thrust in and out of her depths sending waves of pleasure coursing throughout her body.

This continued late into the night as grunts, whines, and lewd slaps echoed throughout the room as the two lovers mated with primal want and need for each other. They wished they could go on forever and never stop feeling this intense passionate pleasure but sadly it was not to be as fatigue started to creep into the young human from their first steamy session just a few hours earlier.

"Get ready Yang we're going into the final stretch," RonI said letting go of her legs and laying down on her belly to belly and looking up into her lust filled eyes. "But I'm gonna finish this right, I love you girl," As he said this he cupped his starter's cheek and pulled her into a kiss while his thrust didn't slow down at all.

Yang's heart soared as she heard her human's declaration before wrapping all four of her thick muscular legs around his smaller body, locking him in place and letting him know where he needed to empty his load at. RonI got the message and started to thrust more frantically and wildly as they both moaned pleasurably into their sloppy kiss. As they continued RonI felt his approach was inevitable as he felt both his cocks start to swell and harden even more and he swore he could hear his balls churning and sloshing around with his final load of the day.

And it was gonna be a big one.

With one final hard thrust, the two broke the kiss with Yang howling to the heavens and RonI screaming "CUMMING!" as he released his load into his partner's pussy like a full powered **Hydro Pump **attack from a veteran Blastoise. Yang's belly began to expand and bloat at a much quicker pace with two cocks blasting into her pussy at once and after about nearly seven minutes of cumming her belly almost rivaled that of a Snorlax's with the ridiculously sheer volume of cum that had been dumped into her. The two just laid there, not saying a word other than gasping for breath at the intensity of their lovemaking and having satisfied smiles on their faces before RonI finally spoke softly.

"I'm so glad I was late in getting a starter today."

**Lemon End**

Yang didn't bother even making a sound as she was now snoring softly, having passed out seconds after her partner started cumming waterfalls into her. RonI just lightly chuckled at her fucked silly sleeping face and started to slowly pull both his cocks out of her abused doggy pussy. With much effort and ignoring the sleepy whines of Yang, at having her pussy starting to become empty, he managed to pull out both softening cocks out of her with a lewd wet ***PLOP* **sound and watched as his cum began to flow out of her like a river for a solid 30 seconds before drizzling lightly into the freshly made cum puddle on the bed.

"They're definitely gonna have to really clean the sheets well before renting this room out again," RonI said with a sheepish chuckle. "Oh well, I'll probably get an earful tomorrow but right now I need some sleep."

He spotted the sheets and blankets at the foot of the bed on the floor and got up on shaky legs to get them and when he bent down to grab them he noticed a sock sticking out from under the bed.

"The heck?" RonI said before reaching underneath the bed and pulling out his clothes and backpack that Yang had hidden for him earlier making him roll his eyes. "Good Arceus I should have checked under here to begin with. Oh well, it's already said and done, and it's a good thing she hid them too otherwise they would've been covered in cum."

He then set his clothes and backpack on the large chair before grabbing the sheets and climbing into bed next to the sleeping fire type and covering them both with the sheets. He got into a position so that he's spooning Yang's side and he's able to hug her bloated belly with his head being right next to her's.

"Goodnight Yang, see you in the morning," RonI said softly kissing his partner on the cheek and snuggling into the crop of her fluffy neck and closing his eyes.

'_I wonder what tomorrow will bring us on our journey?' _Was RonI's final thoughts before exhaustion overtook him and he was in dreamland near instantly.

_**It seems that RonI is off to a very good start on his journey to be a Pokémon trainer and with a powerful and sexy Arcanine like Yang at his side, things should be a breeze from here on out during his travels. Or will it? Find out on the next and provocative chapter of Pokémon: The Journey of Lustful Encounters.**_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it, hate it, not sure yet and need more to judge? Drop me a review of your thoughts and I'll be happy to answer them in the next chapter! Also, I should let you guys know that RonI will not be traveling with just his ****Pokémon and will have human traveling companions joining him pretty soon and I have a little challenge for you guys. I want from you guys to tell me in the reviews what two girls from the entire ****Pokémon franchise will be joining RonI on his adventures throughout the Region. I will say this though, they've already been picked out and no matter how much you threaten or beg me I won't change my choices so there.**

**Anyway, while you guys either praise, rant, or rage me for my work I'm gonna go get started on chapter two and I can't wait to hear you guys thoughts on my new story. It's been real and I'll see you all later, Sage OUT!**


End file.
